wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Bacon (cartoon)
For information on this character in the books, see Eric Bacon. Eric Bacon is a character in the cartoon Wayside. He is the member of the three Erics, alongside Eric Fry and Eric Ovens. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Since he is the smallest of the three Erics, he doesn't get as much recognition from the rest of the class as his peers. Appearance Eric Bacon is a short kid wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with yellow highlights, and dark blue shorts. He wears white socks with blue stripes, and golden-brown shoes. Eric Bacon has light skin, a round head, red hair, and wears glasses. His nose and glasses are very similar to those of the other two Erics. Personality In the cartoon, Eric Bacon is a more minor character, so little can be inferred about his personality. However, he does get a major role in "The Three Erics," which shows that being the smallest Eric, he rarely sees himself noticed, and often wishes more people would take notice of him. Out of desperation, he changes his name to Myron, though it is revealed that Eric Bacon does not like being bossed around, and prefers to have friends who treat him as an equal. Eric Bacon seems to care very much about the image of himself and the other Erics, as in "The Note" writes "Todd loves all Erics" on the titular note being passed around the room. He doesn't seem to notice much about others' differences, as he seems to assume Myron will enjoy all the same practices he would enjoy with the other Erics. Although still a skinnier, unathletic Eric, his cartoon personality appears to take more notes from that of Eric Ovens in the books. Relationships Eric Fry and Eric Ovens and Eric well. ("The Three Erics")]]In the cartoon, Eric Bacon is very tightly knit with Eric Fry and Eric Ovens. In most of their appearances, they are all seen doing various activities together. In the episodes "Kindergarten King" and "The Three Erics," it is revealed they have a bicycle built for three, and in "Oh, Brother," the three prepare each others' lunches. However, Eric Bacon seems to worry that he isn't noticed by his friends in the episode "The Three Erics," and changes his name to Myron to match Myron. However, when Myron shows to be overbearing on him, he decides he'd rather stay with the other Erics. Eric Bacon seems to look up to Eric Fry, as he quickly heeds his warning in the episode "Myth of Nick," and Eric Fry seems to appreciate Eric Bacon in return, as he helps him avoid sticking his hands in a trash can by knocking it over. In "My Partner Gets All the Credit," Eric Bacon seems glad to be paired with Eric Ovens, though the two don't make it far in the Wayside Games since they both have little athletic ability. Myron Eric Bacon's relationship with Myron in the cartoon seems to be primarily negative, as seen in the episode "The Three Erics." While initially excited to have his name changed to "Myron," thinking it'll make him more well noticed, Eric Bacon quickly regrets it after realizing that Myron is mostly using Eric Bacon to do things he doesn't feel like doing, and realizes how overbearing he is. Eric Bacon decides he'd rather be an Eric than a Myron, and competes with Maurecia to win back his title. In "He is It!" Myron shows little respect for Eric Bacon, using him as a rest for his drink at one point in the episode, and having him fluffed up as a pillow earlier. However, in "The Rat Truth," Eric Bacon is one of the students that assists Myron with getting Sammy off of a lamp. Appearances For a list of every episode Eric Bacon appears in, see here. Trivia *While which Eric is which is never directly confirmed in Wayside, it can be assumed that this one is Eric Bacon, as he is the smalles of the three, and the episode "My Partner Gets All the Credit" depicts the tallest and skinniest Eric as being athletic, in contrast to the other two, leading to the assumption that one is Eric Fry. In the scripts, he is only referred to as "Small Eric." *In Wayside: The Movie, he speaks with a rich baritone voice that contrasts with his appearance, while in other episodes, he speaks with a higher-pitched raspier voice. His voice is especially high-pitched in the episode "Myron vs. Normy." Gallery See a gallery for Eric Bacon here. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Males Category:Alive characters Category:Cartoon counterparts